


Jack

by Jonah_Smith_907



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, M/M, Sad, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Jack & Jack meet at this pary and then there's a bomb-attack.Well you know how it ends, but I've changed the cicumstances of Jack's death a bit.Maybe I'll add another fanfiction where Jack is really down and Gwen or Ianto - rather Ianot - finds him and then there's lots of fluff and maybe some smut...dunno yet.Maybe write your opinion to that idea in a comment or something...





	

1939\. Not the best time for relationships. Especially between men.   
But he didn't care. He flirted with everyone, if wanted or not. He sometimes spoke from going away, leaving England. Some thought he was crazy when he said he'll fly to the stars.   
If only they knew...

Jack was alone. For so long now. Since he had met the Doctor. Of course, he still had his teleporter, but traveling in time wasn't possible any more. And now he was stuck here. It had been an accident, really. He couldn't have known that the rip was that active. He fell through it and for some reason ended up here. 

There were now two possibilities: He could either stay and just live his – very long and probably endless – life, or he could try to get back. But what waited there for him? Of course, Torchwood was nice and exciting. But besides that? Not much.

He decided to stay a while. And now he was at this party. Lots of soldiers danced with beautiful women. But in one corner stood a man, very smart, and refused to do anything. He looked concerned. 

Jack went to him. “Hello, handsome.” He smiled his perfect smile. “What are you doing here, all alone?”

“I'm thinking about tomorrow. We will fly an exercise.” He looked nervous. 

“I'm sure it's gonna end well. What's your name?”

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack froze, the Captain smiled. “And you?”

“Oh, um...Captain John Smith.” He couldn't think of another name in this hurry. He suddenly knew exactly who that man was. “You should dance with your lady, Sir.”

“Oh, no, she has got to leave already.” 

“Then kiss her goodbye.” Jack knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

“Well...I don't exactly want to kiss her.” He smiled at the American. “Do you want a Drink?” 

“I'd love that.”, Jack said. He ignored his knowledge and followed the Captain to the bar. 

They sat down and began to talk and drink. It was nice, really. They sat there for maybe half an hour, until, suddenly, the Captain leaned over and took Jack's hand. He pulled him to the dance floor and laid his hand on his waist. Jack smiled and pulled him closer. They didn't notice how everyone else in the room suddenly stopped and stared at them. They slowly began to move to the music. 

“When I told you my name...you looked sad. Why?”, the Captain asked quietly. 

“I can't tell you that.” Jack smiled sadly. “I know the future.”

“So I am going to die.” It wasn't a question. “How? Or when?”

“I can't tell you.” He shook his head. 

“Please. I bet it is going to happen tomorrow, right?”

Jack said nothing. But then he had an idea, to cheer him up. “I can tell you about the stars.”

“About the stars? How do you mean that?” 

“I saw them. I visited so many of them, you know. There are strange creatures out there, beautiful planets, huge spaceships and so many odd things.” Jack pulled the Captain yet closer and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I've met a man once. Called himself the Doctor. He once told me about his home planet. It is gone now, you know. Burned in a great war. Much bigger than this one. And he told me about the second sun and silver leaves. He described how the forest looked like it was on fire when the second sun rose in the south. And the grass was red. It's called Gallifrey. Home of the Timelords.” He stopped for a moment and looked at the other man. “They could travel through time and space. But now the Doctor is the last one. The very last Timelord. And I learned from him that you cannot change the future if it's a fixed point. It could blow up the whole universe. And I don't know what kind of a role you play for the future.”

“Tell me more about other planets. Please.” The Captain was crying now. He felt that Jack was trying to calm him down from something that hadn't happened yet. It scared him. 

Jack smiled sadly and squeezed his hand. “I saw the end of the earth and the beginning of it. I met some members of the most dangerous race in the whole universe and defeated them. I was in bars with hundreds of different species. I could travel my whole long life and yet wouldn't be able to see everything.” He smiled. “I forgot to mention: I might be immortal. There was this...incident. I died and a friend of mine brought me back. Since then I can't die. Not even with a bullet through my brain. And I don't age either.” He pulled the other one closer again. He knew what would happen know. “I'm so sorry.”

The explosion was hard and loud and horrible. Huge pieces of glass flew around, hurt so many people. Jack and the Captain were the only ones left, standing in the middle of the room, dancing to the sound of bombs. The Captain desperately held on to Jack, but he couldn't hold himself up any more. Jack knew. He knew. He slowly let him slide to the floor, his head in his lap, softly wiping away both their tears. 

The head of a massive flake stuck in the Captain's chest. His eyes were filled with pain and fear, his shirt was soon soaked with warm, dark blood. Jack gently stroked the other one's cheek, trying to calm him down. “You're gonna be fine. Do you hear me? You are going to be alright.”

“This is not the time for lies, Love. Tell me. About us.” The Captain choked horribly. “Please.”

Jack obeyed immediately. “We will walk out of here, safe and sound. And I will show you the stars. I will kiss you in front of the singing mountains and I will show you the future – as soon as the Doctor comes and takes me home. Into my time.” He stroked his hair, ignoring his tears, falling down on his face. “You know, there are so many things in a hundred years. There are wireless phones and rockets that can fly to the moon and coloured televisions. And as soon as we arrive there, I will show you my spaceship. Oh and we will be happy. So happy. We can adopt a child if you want. And even get married.” 

It was silent in the room. Only the bombs in the distance ringed in his ears. A few dead bodies laid on the floor. A young woman kneeled at the side of one of them, crying. She sometimes looked to the two Captains, her eyes sad and red and swollen from crying.   
“Captain.” Jack could see the light fade from his eyes, leaving them cold and drab. His mouth was slightly opened. His hand fell heavily from his stomach on the ground. “Jack!” He knew he was dead. He could feel it. His chest had stopped raising. “Please!”, he cried out in pain. 

He sat there for what felt like an eternity.   
Then he realized what had happened. “Oh god!” Jack felt sick. Finally the information had reached his brain. Dead. Gone. Never coming back. He would rotten in the cold earth, leaving nothing behind than memories and maybe a picture. 

It felt surreal. Jack had known from the beginning that this would happen. He had known it! And yet he had fallen in love with the Captain. It hurt. It hurt so much, as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. But he didn't regret it. It had been beautiful and sad but at least the Captain seemed to have died in peace. 

Jack slowly got up, stroking the other one's hair for one last time. He'd never forget him. He promised this to himself, as one single tear ran down his cheeks. He didn't wipe it away as he left the building. 

He wouldn't tell anybody about this. He couldn't. 

Jack smiled at the thought of the Captain's long eyelashes, protecting his wonderful blue eyes, blue like the ocean on a warm summer day, his beautiful mouth with those marvellous lips. He would remember the good time with him. 

 

It had been one year since he was back in his own time. He didn't tell the others about the Captain. They didn't need to know. 

Jack was on his way to the graveyard. He had been here several times before, always leaving flowers. Forget-me-nots. 

Anniversary. 

He had brought a huge bunch of flowers this time. It was a special day. The day he died. Jack sat down in front of the tombstone, carefully laying down the bouquet. 

'In loving memory, Captain Jack Harkness, diseased with dignity during a bomb attack.'

Jack cried every time he read this. 

“Last week I told you about this Wheevel, remember?”, he then started. It had become a ritual of his, to talk about random stuff when he was here. It calmed him. Gave him the feeling that the Captain could still listen, that he would laugh about the funny parts. “This week was even weirder. There were this bodies that died just like that. Without any sign of a cause of death except one tiny insertion of a needle. We found out that they were part of this crazy experiment.”

It began to rain.


End file.
